warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorium Base/Sandbox
II III IV V |Base Type(s) = Thorium Compound |Primary Award(s) = Between to Thorium |Spawn Dates = Continuous Spawn}} __TOC__ General Information Thorium bases, originally called Verkraft Thorium Compounds, are common specialty Rogue Faction Bases which contains Thorium available for you to loot instantly upon destruction. These bases may be defended by special Verkraft units, which are NPC rogue units taking on the appearance of Thorium-infused Special Forces units. Unlike ordinary Rogue Faction bases, you need to destroy all the buildings on the Thorium Base to loot the Thorium contained in this base, and in some layouts, destroying all the units are required as well. Spawn Schedule *All Thorium Compounds levels are available on the World Map continuously every day of the week. *The level of Thorium Compounds is based off on the number and level of players nearby. The Thorium I base is not commonly found. Limited Attack Time Current Layouts Thorium I Thorium II Thorium III Thorium IV Thorium V Update History *These bases received a major update in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Cave ( Level 75 ) was introduced in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 70 ) was removed in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 70 ) was introduced in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( All Levels ) became available continuously on Nov 03, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50, 65, 80 ) increased their payouts in the G. U. of Nov 02, 2016. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) returned on Feb 09, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 10, 20, 30, 40 ) were introduced in the G. U. of Jan 28, 2016. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was removed on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for 1 day only on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 75 ) was removed in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 75 ) was introduced in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) began spawning daily in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Jun 30, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2014. *No Further Updates. Historical Information Thorium Compounds were introduced on Sep 10, 2014 as a Boss Base, where 600,000 Thorium will be looted upon the destruction of this base. It was a Level 50 Rogue Faction base. They were temporary, only spawned during certain days of the week, and will disappear once the spawn period ended. These bases now replace the Thorium Deposits. High-level bases used to spawn along with deposits until the removal of Thorium Deposits in January 28, 2016. Low-level Thorium Compounds, which includes the L10, L20, L30, and L40 bases, were introduced only after the deposits have been retired. In the Resource & Thorium Base Update, all Thorium Deposits have been renamed to Thorium bases, and their title is identified with a Roman Numeral ranging from I'' to ''V - they can be identified in the following historical payout tables. The layouts are also slightly altered and the payouts unchanged from their equivalent versions before the update, though the Thorium I base has no close equivalent. Their appearance in the World Map also changed as they are now simply shown as thorium crystals of various sizes depending on the level. The historical Thorium Compounds also yielded Prize Draws which awarded players medals and occasionally new units upon the destruction. Historical Payout Table Prize Draw In the past, in addition to the Thorium awarded upon the full destruction of a Thorium Compound the Player will also have a chance to win additional awards in a Prize Draw. This no longer applies once these bases became permanent. Historical Layouts Additional Information *Initially, the Verkraft Thorium Compounds were available on the World Map for a short periods of time each spawn period. **Spawn periods are every Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays **Each spawn Period has a duration of 24 hours. **Once a spawn period has ended all Thorium Compounds are removed from the World Map. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Levels 10 & 20 ) ''have Level Protection in two stages : **Stage 1 : Complete Protection : ***Compound is shown on World Map with a Protection Bubble and may NOT be attacked nor scouted at all. **Stage 2 : Collection Protection : ***Compound will not s have a Protection Bubble therefore may be attacked but the Thorium may NOT be collected. Trivia *The ''Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) is the first Non-Event Base or Deposit to be controlled by the Verkraft. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound may also be referrd as the Verkraft Thorium Base. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Levels 10, 20, 30, 40 ) were sometimes called Verkraft Raid Bases. ( Ref ) *The first Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for a single day only on Jan 14, 2016. **It had a Payout of 12,000,000 Thorium **It also utilized the same Prize Draw as the other compounds. *At the time where Operation: Thorium Rush was active, all Verkraft Thorium compounds have their level written as being 1000 levels higher. Therefore, a Level 10 compound becomes a Level 1010 compound, and a Level 80 compound becomes a Level 1080 compound. **This is designed to avoid confusion with the event bases. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Level 50 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) **''First Level 65 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) **''First Non-Event Rogue Base to incorporate a Orbital Laser. '' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/10/14 ) - Power Play ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/11/16 ) - World Map Unique Base Spawns - ( Official ) - Base Spawn Information *Kixeye Forum ( 11/03/16 ) - Thorium Changes - New Updates - ( Official ) - New Information Gallery - Map Icons ThoriumCompount-Lv10-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 10 ThoriumCompount-Lv20-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 20 ThoriumCompount-Lv30-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 30 ThoriumCompount-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 40 & 50 ThoriumCompount-MapICON-Lv65.png|World Map Icon Level 65, 75 & 80 Gallery ThoriumCompound-Description.png|Level 50 Description ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description-3.png|Level 65 Description Thorium Compound-Background.jpg|Background Thorium Compound Gallery - Prize Draw PrizeDraw-BossBase-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Level 40, 50, 65, 75 & 80 PrizeDraw-Awarded-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Award Level 50 - Medals VK65-PrizeDrawWin-(6-30-2015).png|Prize Draw Award Level 65 - Medals ThoriumCompond-Lv75-PrizeDraw-Awarded.png|Prize Draw Award Level 75 - Medals PrizeDraw-MiniBossBase-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Level 10, 30 & 30 PrizeDraw-Award-Lv10-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 10 - Medals PrizeDraw-Award-Lv20-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 20 - Medals PrizeDraw-Award-Lv30-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 30 - Medals Gallery Historical GameUpdate 09-10-2014-2.png|Game Update: Sep 10, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 06-06-2015-2.png|Game Update: Jun 06, 2015 Level 65 Introduction GameUpdate 06-30-2015-(2).png|Game Update: Jun 30, 2015 Level 65 Updates Vk50-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(9-10-2014).png|Level 50Award Sep 10, 2014 - Oct 16, 2014 VK65-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(6-06-2015).png|Level 65 Award Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 VK80-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(1-14-2016).png|Level 80 Award Jan 14, 2016 Only ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description.png|Level 65 Description Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description-2.png|Level 65 Description Jun 30, 2015 - Unknown verkraft thorium compound lock and load.png|Introduction Ad Navigation Category:Sandbox